1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf bag apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heated golf bag apparatus wherein the same provides for heating of golfing equipment to include the golf clubs to maintain the equipment's flexibility during use and a golf game to maintain the equipment's performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various golf clubs have been utilized in the prior art, as well as golfing equipment, but the prior art has heretofore failed to provide a golf bag organization to maintain the golf clubs and equipment in a heated manner as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,681 to Arnold wherein a golf ball container is arranged for mounting an overlying electric golf cart to direct heat into the golf balls for their use in a game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,102 to Isabel sets forth a golf club bag arranged for containing golf clubs in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,918 to Klitzman sets forth a golf club apparatus wherein an alarm is arranged in association with a golf bag to indicated removal of a golf club therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,362 to Hendricks sets forth a golf ball heater provided within a housing to maintain golf balls at a desired temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,155 to Loofbourow sets forth a further example of a golf ball heater to contain a plurality of golf balls and maintain the golf balls in an elevated temperature.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved heated golf bag apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.